


Tradition

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Perthshire Cottage, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: "You’re an actual rocket scientist Fitz, surely you can wrap a present.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stjarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/gifts).



> For the amazing stjarna who has gifted me so many awesome things! Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy this one!

She heard cursing coming from behind their bedroom door.

Jemma just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

A louder curse this time, and she knocked on the wood, calling out his name.

It was their first Christmas together, as a couple, in their Perthshire cottage and Jemma was more than a little excited for it.

When there was no reply, she called out his name again. “Fitz? Are you okay?”

“Jems?” came the voice, a frustrated undertone clear in his voice.

“Can I come in yet?”

“No, not yet.”

Jemma sighed, and leaned against the door. Fitz had said that while he was wrapping her presents she wasn’t to come in. He didn’t want the surprise and the Christmas magic to be ruined for her. “Can you come out here then?”

“Two mins, yeah?”

“What are you even trying to do?” she asked.

A pause before he spoke again. “Some stupid box thing. It isn’t even a cube.”

Jemma laughed. “You can’t wrap that?”

“It isn’t a cube, Jems. It… it’s something. I don’t even know how to describe it.” His voice was exasperated and Jemma couldn’t help but laugh louder this time.

And it was clear that she heard him.

“It’s not funny.”

“You’re an actual rocket scientist Fitz, surely you can wrap a present.”

“I don’t think that a PhD in engineering can help me with this…” he trailed off and it was clear that if he didn’t he would have spoiled the gift.

“Oh Fitz,” Jemma said, her voice soft and so full of love. “You’ve been there hours. Do you not just want to give up and get something for dinner? We can open that bottle of wine that Daisy gave us as a moving in present.”

“What about your presents?”

“I won’t enter the bedroom. I promise. Hide them somewhere even.” She knew she didn’t need to add the last part. She wouldn’t try and spoil them for herself. She loved and respected him to much to do that.

And he trusted her too.

There were footsteps, and then he opened to door, standing there. “We gonna get pizza?”

Jemma smiled at him, losing herself in those blue blue eyes. “If you want, it’s your turn to choose, isn’t it?”

Fitz nodded, but knew that it was her turn to pick dinner. If she knew (which she probably did as it was Jemma after all, but here she was, giving up her turn to pick dinner. He couldn’t help but wonder what he had done to deserve her. He knew no one with a bigger heart than her), she said nothing of it. “Yeah, yeah pizza.”

He stepped forward and allowed one hand to slide around her waist, pulling her close to him.

Her head came to rest on his chest, and he placed a kiss to her forehead.

She allowed herself to relax in his embrace, something that she was still learning how to do.

She enjoyed it though, she enjoyed it more than anything else in the world, being here with him. It had taken them so long to get here, and now that they were, they never wanted it to end.

Once they had finally been able to separate themselves, he took her hand in his own, their fingers intertwining with each other. “Ready?” he asked, making a move to head down the stairs but she shook her head. “Jems, is everything okay?”

She tilted her head up, gesturing to something that was pinned to the door frame. “We can’t break tradition”

He looked up, following her eyes. Pinned to the doorframe of their bedroom was mistletoe.

Looking back at Jemma, she had a devilish grin on her face.

Then he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in even closer. In return, she wrapped his arms around his neck, allowing her lips to meet his, in a kiss.

Despite the fact they had been together for so many months now, their kisses still caused a fluttering sensation in her stomach that she never wanted to disappear.

When they finally did pull away, it was one for the briefest of moments, to catch their breaths. Their foreheads rested against each other, Jemma caressed his cheek as their breaths mingled. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” he replied, leaning in to kiss her again, because it was traditional to kiss under mistletoe after all.

And you can’t break tradition, can you?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired when stjarna gifted me [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8660824) while I was struggling to wrap Christmas gifts! And why do people make gift sets so hard and awkward shapes to wrap? If anyone has any Christmas fluff they want to see feel free to leave a comment. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
